


Like a Drug, Like I Told You

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Charlie gets the attention he deserves after his overtime goal 💕Thank you to maeve-of-winter for the bondage idea, turns out my favorite Charlie is a tied up Charlie
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Like a Drug, Like I Told You

The high from Charlie’s overtime win lasts through the interviews, through getting his gear off in the locker room. It lasts through his drive home with Zee, both still all smiles as they stumble through the door, unable to keep their eyes or hands off each other. 

“Love seeing my boy get so much attention.” Zee says between kisses, making Charlie whine.

“Just wanted it from you. All yours.” Charlie pulls his shirt off, looks up at Zee with big eyes. He continues to his pants, boxer briefs. He’s naked before his captain can even process it, almost begging for it already. Meanwhile Zee’s still fully clothed, the contrast making Charlie even harder. He loves giving Zee control, knowing how well the older man can take care of him. 

“All mine?” Zee asks, voice low and sticky sweet, fingers tracing his teammate’s now bare sides. Charlie nods.

Zee leads Charlie into the bedroom but pauses at a dresser. He opens a drawer tentatively and pulls out a few thin black ropes and a pink collar, and Charlie’s eyes go wide. 

“Wanna tie my baby boy up, that sound ok?” 

Charlie’s a bit shocked, but the suggestion does nothing but send more blood rushing down to his dick. “Yes please, daddy.” His cheeks are redder than ever, innocence radiating off every inch of his face. It makes Chara hesitate; sometimes he forgets just how big their age difference is, how largely inexperienced Charlie is. 

The younger man kisses him, though, and he forgets his reservations. He instructs Charlie to kneel on the bed and climbs up behind him. He wastes no time pulling Charlie’s wrists together behind his back, fastening them securely. The rope is smooth but tight around him, and he’s already lightheaded. Next he feels the collar around his throat. He blushes a little when he thinks what he must look like with it on- it’s thin and pink with a heart shaped ring at the front. He blushes more thinking of his daddy picking it out for him. Zee pulls it tight, almost too tight, then lets up a little to fasten it. 

He gives little warning before pushing Charlie face down on the bed, lifting his hips up to expose his hole. The ease that Zee throws him around is almost too much to process. 

“Perfect little hole, princess. You did so good tonight, you ready to get wet for me?” Zee’s on his knees behind his boy, still in a t-shirt and pants, rubbing his length through them. He can’t help it with the view he has. 

“Please daddy, want it so bad.” 

“Like the feeling of being tied up? You trust daddy?” 

“Yeah, so much. Love you.”

Zee smiles. “Love you too.” 

With that he gently starts tracing his fingertips along the curve of Charlie’s ass, the backs of his thighs. He grazes his balls a bit, lightly touches his dick. Charlie bucks his hips forward at the contact, whines. 

“Listen baby, I need you to stay still or I’ll have to punish you. You don’t want that do you?” 

“No, I’m sorry, I’ll stay still.”

“Good boy. You can make all the noise you want though, okay? But only cause you were so good tonight.” Zee rubs Charlie’s dick, back to his balls and finally traces around his hole, coaxing a low moan from the smaller man. 

Zee reaches forward for Charlie to suck on his finger a bit before going back to touching around his hole and slowly pushing in. 

“Always so tight, baby boy.” Zee grabs some lube from the nightstand and squirts some directly on Charlie’s ass, the only warning being the click of the cap seconds prior. Charlie gasps at the cool gel and jerks away a bit.

Zee makes a disapproving noise. “What did I just say about moving, Charlie? Did you forget?” 

“No, I’m sorry daddy, I just wasn’t expecting that.” His face is still pressed into the bed, voice trembling, upset with himself for disappointing his captain.

He feels Chara get up off the bed for a moment, coming back seconds later to slide a cockring onto his boy’s leaking dick. 

“Please, Zee, I promise I’ll be good, this hurts. Please take it off.” Charlie’s whining and welling up, and Zee almost feels bad. Almost. But he knows Charlie knows how to actually tell him he’s had enough, so he keeps going. 

The lube is dripping down the backs of Charlie’s thighs at this point so Zee scoops some up, pushes two fingers at once into the smaller man. 

“I know you can take whatever I give you, huh? Gonna be a good boy?”

“Yes sir.” Charlie sounds defeated but his heart is pounding, loving every second. 

Chara’s only prepped him with two fingers but he lines his dick up anyway, sliding it around through the extra lube. “Gonna fill you up, don’t move baby.” 

Zee grabs Charlie’s tightly bound wrists for leverage and slides in with one long motion. Charlie is moaning, shaking, but he doesn’t move, earning high praise from his captain.

He finds a pace quickly, groaning with each thrust. He’s still mostly clothed and regretting it, so he pulls his shirt off. Charlie’s craning his neck so hard to see that Zee has to laugh.

“So hot, Zee.” 

At that, he grabs Charlie roughly by the collar and pulls him up so their bodies are flush, with the exception of Charlie’s bound hands. He continues holding the collar for leverage as he fucks him, and at this point every thrust means more pain for Charlie’s extremely overstimulated dick. 

“Zee, please. Need to come so bad, please daddy. I’ll be so good.” Charlie’s panting, whining, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. 

Zee has the audacity to laugh again, moving both hands to Charlie’s dick, working him over in time with his thrusts. For a split second Charlie thinks Zee must have forgotten about the cockring. 

“Love teasing my baby boy. You’re so good for me, Charlie.” 

Charlie’s fully crying at this point, a little surprised that Zee’s able to push him this far. And a lot surprised that he likes it. 

Zee pulls out abruptly; mostly to delay his own orgasm but he also misses looking at Charlie’s face. He unties him, positions him on his back on the bed, and ties him up again- this time to the headboard, arms out wide. He takes a moment to admire his handy work; Charlie’s pulling at his restraints, face red and streaked with tears, dick even redder. Not to mention his cute pink collar. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and snaps a picture and Charlie doesn’t even notice.

Zee can’t wait any longer and pushes Charlie’s legs up to slide in again. It makes the younger man cry harder, still unable to come. 

“So pretty like this, you’re perfect Charlie. You make daddy feel so good, you know that? I’m so proud of you, and not just tonight. Every night. I love you so much, baby boy.” 

Zee’s endless praise calms Charlie’s crying, and he’s pretty amazed at the perfect contrast between Zee’s words and actions. It’s like he knows exactly what Charlie needs before he knows himself. 

“I love you too, so much. So, so much.” Charlie’s voice is wrecked and he’s still overwhelmed, but at least he gets his message across. Zee leans down and they kiss, all tongues and salty tears. 

Zee comes just like that, deep inside Charlie, moaning into his mouth. 

He stays inside as he takes the cockring off gently, and it’s just a few pumps before Charlie spills out all over Zee’s hand and his own tummy. He cries again as Zee unties him, cleans him up, kisses his wrists where the rope left marks. He moves to remove the collar but Charlie stops him. 

He manages a “No. All yours.” Through his tears and Zee can’t fucking believe how lucky he is. He kisses Charlie’s tears away until they stop flowing, holding him tightly. He keeps kissing his face after that, though, because it’s almost impossible to resist.


End file.
